


slowly melting in your arms

by tfjihoons



Series: ab imo pectore. [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, first fic here, how to tag, husbands nielwink, jihoon is same age as daniel here, no other members were mentioned sorry, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfjihoons/pseuds/tfjihoons
Summary: ❝ Park Jihoon, you will marry Mr. and Mrs. Kang's son, Kang Daniel. ❞ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏs ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪᴇᴡ ᴏғ ᴀ ᴍᴀɴ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴋɪᴛᴛᴇɴs ʙʏ ʜɪs ᴡɪɴᴅᴏᴡ. ᴀɴᴅ, ᴏɴᴇ ᴅᴀʏ ʜᴇ ɪs sᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀʀʀʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ ᴏғ ʜɪs ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴇsᴛ.





	slowly melting in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> sorry everyone, this is my first fic here so shy. asdfghjkl. are you a nielwink shipper pls do dm me on twt @jihoonlaces, i need nielwink shippers as my mutuals too. ㅠㅠ sorry for the wrong grammars and such. i'll write a panwink story soon!

**❇ " the moment i laid my eyes on you, i already knew my heart was yours. " ❇**

Happy are those who get to love without anyone telling them whom to. But, Park Jihoon? He's happy, well actually very happy.

He likes this guy that is certainly, Kang Daniel, who lives the next house across from theirs. One day, all of Jihoon's hopes and fantasies came true in just one meeting.

"Park Jihoon, you will marry Kang Daniel. Mr. and Mrs. Kang's son."

 

\---

 

A week after their wedding, Jihoon knows it all too well that Daniel is against this whole "you have to marry someone you barely even know" which is different on Jihoon's side because--- Basically, Jihoon knows him all too well. His flaws, the way he looks when he feels tired of playing basketball all too sweaty and sticky (but Jihoon wouldn't mind if he gets to hug him even in that state), and the way Daniel smiles when he plays with his pet cat. He knows little things like those because of his window--- thank you for being placed directly infront of the Kang's courtyard, Jihoon always says in his mind.

Jihoon's crush and maybe, already--- love. But, it's painful. Really, painful. If it really is love then Jihoon will have to suffer trying to make Kang Daniel's heart flutter because of him even once. And, being in love to someone who still can't reciprocate it back to you means pain that will stab his heart so on.

"Yah! Park Jihoon!" Well, that's one. Daniel continues to act differently. Different to the point where Jihoon's fantasies could never imagine in particular. On Jihoon's mind their honeymoon would be so sweet and fun, and of course consisting of other stuffs.

But, no. After the so-called-wedding, Daniel left. He left Jihoon inside the hotel they were supposed to stay in. Only coming back the day were they have to move in their own house. The day the honeymoon is long gone and finished.

"Park Jihoon, cook some food. I'm starving here." Daniel's growls coming from the living room can be heard. Jihoon turns to stand up and walk towards the kitchen to cook some food for Daniel. He atleast knows how to cook after the announcement about their wedding--- Jihoon studied how to cook too.

Maybe Jihoon regrets it all. Falling in love with someone he also barely knows but he can't help it. Being rich and all--- you have to study this and that. He was used to the fact where he needs to always stay inside his room to study and the only thing that consoles him is the guy playing with his pet cats by his window.

Jihoon always thinks that the view is always fascinating to look at. Staring at him, keeps Jihoon's lonelyness long gone. Maybe--- just maybe Jihoon can take this suffering for sometime but he will never give up on making Daniel look at him.

\---

Park Jihoon, huh, he looks cute. Daniel thinks to himself he always sees him walk by the sidewalk on the way to his home which is the house next to theirs. Daniel is happy with his life at the moment.

He thinks that everything is falling right in place. He secretly sent his requirements to a famous international school in LA. And, he got accepted. All he needs to do is talk it out with his parents. That's the challenge there. Big challenge.

"No! Who even gave you the permission to send your requirements!?"

"We will not let you leave, Kang Daniel. You will be the next heir of our company."

"Sorry, son. But--- we really can't let you go. Our business is going down."

"You need to marry, Park Jihoon. Mr. and Mrs. Park's son."

All that Daniel could think of is pain. Everywhere. All over his body. Like, all the good things are vanishing and all that's left for him to loom in is--- this certain, Park Jihoon. Daniel just can't. He hates it, everything that's happening he hates it so bad.

\---

"Hello? Yeah, oh, last night was fun. Thank you for your service." Daniel speaks through his phone. With his words being gentle and soft. Not when he's talking to Jihoon.

This makes Jihoon frown from the kitchen counter while brewing Daniel his coffee. "Freaking bastard" he mumbles before handling Daniel's cup of coffee to him.

"What? Did you say something?" Jihoon's eyes immediately widens at that and he furiously shakes his head.

"I have to go. Father needs me to start working." Daniel laughs at that. Jihoon thinks, why. And he was answered with, "He isn't your Father. He's just using you and your money after all."

Jihoon looks down and turns to ran towards the door, leaving at fast as possible. Jihoon hates him. He hates him more now because even if he treats him bad he still loves him.

\---

Today, Jihoon comes home to a sick Daniel. Much to his surprise. Sick Daniel is actually the nicest. He wants Daniel to be sick forever--- although that's bad.

"Jihoon----" Daniel fumbles with the sheets on the couch looking for Jihoon the dark, before Jihoon opens the lights. Jihoon at shock at the sight because Daniel is all red from his burning fever.

"Aw, you're sick! Lay down." Jihoon tells him before panicking in the kitchen to find a bowl he can use and a towel. Once, everything is set he walks back to Daniel in the living room.

Bending down to sit right infront of the sick person. Carefully he applies the soaked towel on Daniel's head to his neck. Because he's sick. Maybe Jihoon can talk to him now. Maybe he's already sleeping too (because his eyes were closed).

"Kang Daniel, you always call me with my whole name but you've never called me, Kang Jihoon." He says while still gradually applying the towel on Daniel then leaving the material on top of his head.

"I've always watched you from a far. I get to see you play with your cats on my window. I like watching you because I feel at ease that maybe somehow, I'm not that lonely.

I like it whenever I caught a glimpse of you smiling. When I first heard you laugh--- aigoo. I felt like tons of butterflies are inside my stomach. That's way too much, right? I seem like a spy. I want to see you smile more. Hear you laugh more. That will be the most greatest thing for me I guess." Jihoon pauses to chuckle at himself. Jihoon brushes the hair falling by Daniel's eyes to the side.

"You look so nice when you're eyes are closed for me now. Look, you're not nagging and yelling at me." Jihoon chuckles at that. "I prefer sick Daniel now. You seem kind when you're sick." He laughs at that only to lock eyes with Daniel once he opened his eyes.

"Oh-" Jihoon was about to stand up and excuse himself but a sudden hand stops him. "W-what? Do you need anything?" Jihoon refuses to look at him, staring at the seemingly fascinating lamp at the side of the couch.

"You." Daniel replies. Jihoon looks at him with wide eyes. "Are y-you okay? Maybe your fever is not going down let me check." Jihoon was about to lean down and check Daniel's temperature.

But he was pulled down by a strong force--- nice, even sick Daniel is strong how is that even possible. Jihoon stumbles and is now on top of Daniel. He says sorry before trying to get up but Daniel wraps his arms around Jihoon's waist.

Jihoon could be compared to a tomato by now.

"W-hy are you doing this," Jihoon's question seeming like a statement. But, Daniel eventually says, "Because I want to", before closing his eyes burying his face on Jihoon's neck, not giving any care about the towel falling down from his head.

But, Jihoon guessed that's fine. Because neither did he care about it. He was fine being in Daniel's arms even if just for that one time.

\---

Food. The first thing that Jihoon can smell in the morning is brewed coffee and bread with butter toast. Also, don't forget the eggs.

Jihoon peeks through the kitchen only to see Kang Daniel, for real. Cooking breakfast for two in the kitchen. Just what in the world is going on. Slowly, the last night memories comes back to Jihoon and he became flustered before taking a sit on one of the stools in the kitchen counter.

"How's your sleep?" He looks at Daniel with blinking eyes. He then gives his best to hide his surprise with a smile.

"I should be asking you that. How's your fever? Did it went down?" Daniel looks at him then checks his temperature using Jihoon's forehead. Making Jihoon jump only to bump their heads on each other.

Daniel laughs at that. Within the longest they've been together--- Jihoon has never heard Daniel laugh. Only just now. So, he gathers all of the courage he has to poke Daniel. Just to check if he's real.

Now, it's Daniel's turn to be caught off guard. And, Jihoon say, "Whoa, you're real", that makes Daniel smile a little bit with sadness.

Daniel turns to the food he's cooking. "I--- I really owe you an apology for being a freaking bastard, do I?" Then he turns back to Jihoon to check his reaction.

"You owe me a lot of dates, Kang Daniel." Jihoon says with his sweetest smile. Daniel feels like he's going to melt. Daniel extremely regrets treating Jihoon badly at first.

"You're call, Kang Jihoon."

With that, Jihoon was sure he can hear bells ringing everywhere.

\---

Daniel easily gets jealous. Jihoon just discovers this thing about his--- husband. Just the thought makes him smile.

But, back to Kang Jealous Daniel. Jihoon was getting tons of looks by loads of people but Daniel only thinks that way because his overprotective. Because, Jihoon was sure all of those glances were for Daniel and not him.

While, Jihoon was paying at the counter for their food. The cashier was smiling so widely and feeling embarrased because of Jihoon. Daniel sees all of this happening and he steps forward at that.

"My husband is really handsome, right?" Daniel asks the cashier with a knowing look then the cashier fastly gives the receipt to them and bid goodbyes.

"Yah, you didn't have to do that!" Jihoon exclaims on his seat. With two fries stuck on his mouth. Daniel thinks it's adorable.

"What she was being so giddy with my husband." Daniel mutters with a frown on his face.

"You can't be like that to people, maybe she just wants to be friends."

"Friends, pfft." Daniel retorts with his side pout. Jihoon ends up pinching his cheeks.

"Kang Jihoon, if you don't know. Then, I'll tell you. You are a very special person. You're handsome, cute, kind, and perfect." Daniel says with his caring gaze again. Jihoon caught this gaze of Daniel for 3 times already.

Jihoon smiles at that. He loves this side of Daniel the most. Not the sick Daniel anymore. The actual Daniel is way better.

\---

On the way home, Jihoon gets pulled back only to be hugged by wide arms, being faced with Daniel's broad chest. Aish, Jihoon needs to compose himself. It's been a week since Daniel let Jihoon be part of his life--- like this. Like, to act like he really loves Jihoon. Even without the 'I love you's' yet. Jihoon knows. He knows enough.

Daniel cups Jihoons cheeks with his big hands. Looking at Jihoon with his sparkling orbs. Jihoon thinks he might freeze on the spot because it feels like Daniel will---

He did. The soft touch of lips on his brings fireworks everywhere to Jihoon. It was a sweet kiss. Innocent and gentle like Daniel really wants to take eveything slowly. Even if they were both married already. They both agreed to take things slow. And, this is Jihoon's first kiss by the way.

After a minute, Daniel breaks the kiss much to Jihoon's disappointment. He places his forehead atop Jihoon's with his smile Jihoon feels like this is the best place where he wants to be--- in Daniel's arms.

"I love you so much, Kang Daniel." Jihoon isn't expecting a reply from the other.

"I love you too, so much, Kang Jihoon." Jihoon expects himself to melt right then and there.

**❇ " we are meant for each other, we will always be together forever. " ❇**

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending is boring. sorry. ㅠㅠ i'll work hard on my future works!
> 
> about nielwink being husbands asdfghjkl i just gotta do this


End file.
